


New Rules

by Yuppu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: Thor has changed a lot. Loki hasn't. Will their dynamics change to fit their current relationships or will it all crash and burn?





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> It all starts at the "If you were really here I'd hug you" scene and it completely disregards any post-credit scene so I guess it should fit somewhere between that and the mid-credit scene? Hope you enjoy this wow I haven't written anything in so long I'm just as surprised as any of you honestly

Thor closed the distance between them and grabbed Loki in a tight squeeze and Loki knew better than to protest at the first actual sight of his good old Thor after how he felt him distant and wary since he stepped back on Asgard.

Loki actually leaned fully into the hug, sighing ever so slightly into his brother's shoulder. He barely noticed how he held his breath when Thor caressed his cheek as he was stepping back from the hug, and found himself leaning into nothing when Thor stepped away from him to leave the room with his glass of mead. 

"I have to take care of things now." Thor said briefly as he walked, "I can't just assign our people acting roles to narrate my heroic feats." He said drily and Loki stared at him surprised, before forcing a smile and walking up to him to keep up.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Loki said, hoping for another glimpse at the brother that would have died for him, at his own hand, that loved him too much for his own good. His matte reflection on the eyepatch stared back at him as Thor barely turned his head. "Why would I?" Thor shrugged and Loki felt his stomach twist into knots, finding himself desperate for a smile or a touch or anything, anything really, that proved Thor still had him in his heart and in his mind.

"Well, that just sounds cruel, now-"

"Like feigning your own death, leaving us all to mourn your loss, abandoning our father in exile on Midgard to rule in his place, bringing forward chaos in the Nine Realms, the return of Hela, abandoning me to fend for myself in a fighting tournament that could have very well had me killed and then trying to sell me off to live comfortably on someone else's dime? Yeah, I guess that is cruel, then." Thor shrugged, not a hint of bitterness in his voice despite his words.

"I did what you told me and let a giant monster destroy our only home, brother."

Thor stopped in his tracks and gave Loki a cold hard stare. "Don't talk to me as if that didn't tear my heart out, Loki." He quickly scolded him, before going back on his way.

Loki stared at his back, still surprised at how easily Thor seemed to have left him behind. Maybe he did mourn him enough to have moved on.

 

 

Loki waited until after curfew to send his illusion into Thor's private quarters as he was changing. "Doesn't this bring back memories, brother?" He almost purred at Thor, intent on washing up in front of the mirror.

"Memories of me running face first into walls for trying to kiss your illusions, yes." Thor calmly replied, drying off.

Loki rolled his eyes and walked towards him. "I did this to check if you were sleeping, you tend to be hard to wake up... and you also tend to wake up hard, if memory serves me right." He playfully teased, leaning forward. "What would you do if I were actually here, though, that is what I want to know now-"

"If you think my answer is going to be anything like I pleaded for you to get in my room when we were young, you're going to be sorely disappointed, my brother. My door is open. If you want to know what I'd do just cross that threshold and get in here."

Loki just looked for a moment as Thor undressed, scoffing lightly, and his illusion disappeared, leaving him to actually walk through the door. "You know, this was a lot more fun when you told me all the manner of things you would have wanted to do to me..."

"As I recall, it usually ended up with me frustrated to no end and begging for just any kind of relief, that was not nearly as fun for me as it was for you."

"Oh, come on, you loved it-"

"I loved you. I loved feeling like what we were doing was love." Thor interrupted him and Loki for once was at a loss for words.

"... I loved you too, Thor, I always have."

"Oh no, Loki. You loved yourself and you loved that I did too. Granting me the privilege to pleasure you in the specific way you liked and no other is a very different thing from making love."

Loki tightened his lips, hesitating for a moment. "... did Jane teach you that?"

"Are you asking me if I dared give my heart to someone else?" Thor replied with a playful smile that left a pang of pain in Loki's chest. He shrugged it off and got closer to Thor, playing it off as not even a nuisance.

"I know you did. To Sif, to Jane, maybe even to Valkyrie now-"

"My heart has been yours for longer than I care to remember, Loki. It was high time for me to get it back. If you're here for the comfort of a warm body, I won't deny you that. But I don't plan on playing by your rules anymore." Thor covered the distance between us and for the first time in a circumstance in which Thor was not ready to end him, Loki felt threatened by the way Thor towered over him. It was kind of hot in its own way. In some intimate place in his heart, seeing him without the eyepatch, with that awful scar, but still alive and well enough to be threatening made him happy.

Loki forced a smile and let his hands roam on Thor's bare chest to his shoulders. "Then spell out your rules, brother..."

Thor grabbed his wrists  firmly enough to get his hands off of him but lightly enough it did not really hurt and for a moment Loki feared that would be it for the night.

"First rule is if we have to go anywhere at all, I want you to be naked too."

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled as Thor let go of him to let him undress. "You still have your pants on-" And just as he said that, Thor undid his belt and kicked off his pants, letting him enjoy for a moment the glorious sight of his naked body, and just for a second Loki noticed all the scars that weren't there before.

"You were saying?"

Loki let out a light snort and finally undressed, letting Thor reacquaint himself with his naked body.

Thor's eye lingered for a moment too long on the scar on his stomach and Loki shifted uneasily, with an uncomfortable smile on his face. "Like you've never seen a scar on me before-"

"I didn't. You used to disguise them." Thor said, before reaching out to brush his fingers against Loki's bare hip.

That gentle touch brought back memories and once again Loki thought he found his loving, all too loving, brother in this new Thor. "I don't break easily, you know?" He placed his hand on his, to make Thor touch him more, and Thor quickly grabbed onto his hips. "Trust me, I know."

The way Thor's touch felt, warm and harder than it used to be, less eager, his palms just harsh enough Loki could feel them leaving fading dents on his pale skin.

"Were you always this rugged?” He joked, taking Thor’s face between his hands, and for a second he noticed how he missed his long hair, how golden strands turned darker and stuck to his face in the heat of their nights together. He’d miss threading his fingers into his hair while allowing a single bite amidst the kisses Thor loved to place all over his neck.

“Were you always this observant?” Thor joked back, easily lifting Loki to bring him into his bed. Loki wasted no time wrapping his legs around Thor’s waist, letting a light satisfied moan escape as he found the familiar feeling of his solid body pushed up against him.   
“I’m starting to like this new side of you, your highness…” He conceded, before leaning in for a kiss that Thor fully gave in to for a moment, before laying Loki down on his back beneath him.   
“I think as king it’s  _ your majesty _ , but who’s keeping track?” Thor grinned briefly, grinding his hips against Loki’s.   
Loki moaned softly and bit lightly on the corner of Thor’s mouth, a small nibble that Thor would have taken as a sign to let Loki take control, but he seemed to be fired up by that this time.

Thor took his hands off of his hips and took Loki’s hands by the wrists, pinning them over their heads and holding them there. “We’re playing by my rules tonight, remember?”   
Loki almost hissed in frustration. “You’re still maintaining that?”   
Thor let that slide, sliding down his neck to bite down on his collarbone, rejoicing in the surprised moan that shook Loki for a moment. “That hurt, you brute-” He hissed, trying to free his hands.   
Thor raised his head so they were eye to eye. “You don’t break this easily, don’t worry…”   
Loki scoffed but let Thor use his own words against him, especially as a shift in his movements pressed Thor’s cock against his perineum, pushing a low, almost obscene moan out of him.

“Let go of my hands…” Loki demanded, almost aching for the need to grab at Thor’s skin, to scratch, to mark his passage on him as if he had to reclaim him.

Thor shook his head and pushed his hips the same way he just did, forcing his own moan down his throat as not to miss Loki’s in that fleeting moment of complete sincerity. “Not until I know you’ve relinquished all control…”   
Despite his words and the fact that he really couldn’t have freed his hands even if he wanted to, Loki didn’t perceive any of it as a threat. Not that he’d ever think Thor capable of hurting him that way.   
Loki sighed in frustration, but decided to play along. Thor always had a tendency to be more  _ malleable _ as he was in the throes of passion, he could just wait until then to regain control of the situation and have Thor be the usual soft-hearted self he knew and loved to have around.   
Thor ended up holding his wrists with just one hand, as he hurriedly pawed around looking for anything that could lube them up and Loki scoffed. “I have oil in my tunic, just let me grab it…”

“You are really bad at relinquishing control, you know?” Thor snickered and lifted Loki off the bed to rummage through his tunic.   
“If you let me go I could just fetch it-”   
“Really,  _ really _ bad at it.”   
Loki rolled his eyes and let Thor grab the small bottle with a small smile.   
“You know, I could say something about how this was really presumptuous on your part, but I’ll let that go…”   
“Maybe you could let  _ me _ go?”   
“I could… but I don’t want to.” Thor brought him back to the bed and opened the bottle with his free hand.   
“This would be a lot more enjoyable if I could have any part in it-” A shiver stopped Loki’s thoughts in their track. “You know, you could have given me some warning about the oil, it’s freezing cold.”   
“Loki, you really need to learn to let yourself go…” Thor chuckled lightly, probing him gently with a finger. 

Loki tightened his hold around his waist with a hiss. “Slow down, brother, you’ll hurt me…”

“You know I won’t, Loki…” Thor seemed amused at how Loki tried to give direction for everything he was already doing anyway, desperately grasping at some remnants of control between them.

Loki grumbled and sighed lightly, trying to relax enough to let Thor’s fingers loosen him up, maybe even too slowly for his tastes, after what seemed like too abrupt a start. “You have no half measures, do you? You always start off too fast and then slow down all at once…”

Thor couldn’t help but laugh at that remark, shaking his head. “You are unbelievable…”

Loki scoffed. “You’re the one who insists on taking charge now…”

“Alright, you know what?” Thor let go of his wrists and grabbed his belt off the floor to tie Loki up to the headboard.

“What the-”

“Now. This is better.” Thor stood on his knees, admiring his handiwork for a moment. “I always thought restraints suited you, brother.” He grinned, and Loki felt a shiver of anticipation running down his spine.

“Very funny, now untie me.”

“I don’t think I will…” Thor caressed his hips down to his thighs, forcing them further apart. “I think I will take the time to enjoy this.”

Loki didn’t even try to kick or resist, nor did he really want to, more curious to see how long Thor would string this along than afraid he’d do something uncouth or painful. “You’re having way too much fun…”

“And you’re not letting yourself enjoy this enough.” Thor bent down, trailing down his chest with kisses and playful bites and Loki let himself moan lowly, his eyes fixated on his every movement. 

Thor got to his erection and took his time mouthing and lapping at it, enjoying Loki’s sounds and the way he barely tried to jerk up against him until he finally took him in his mouth and Loki let out a breathy moan, lifting his hips off the mattress. 

Thor’s fingers went back to probe him carefully, sliding slowly in and out with obscene noises accompanying the movements. Loki moaned out louder, almost overstimulated by everything Thor was doing. 

Thor enjoyed the show as much as he could, relishing the sight of Loki finally letting go of his self-control.

Loki tried to gain back some composure, biting his lip or trying to force his thighs together to make Thor relent a bit, not that it really achieved him anything but make him moan louder the moment his inner thigh brushed against Thor’s coarse beard.

Thor kept one of his hands firmly on one of Loki’s thighs, to avoid getting tangled in a leglock in a moment of distraction, but he didn’t let that small precaution get in the way of observing any small way Loki was reacting to his attentions.

He had a very specific ambition that he decided to go through with in the moment Loki was finally loose enough to actually take him but already so out of breath Thor just knew it wouldn’t be long.   
Thor lifted his head off of his cock with a wet pop and licked his lips, grinning at the thought of what he was about to do. “So close already, brother?”   
Loki shot him a murderous glare, resentful at the implication. “Like that would ever be enough.” He hissed, trying to hold off just purely out of spite.

Thor shined a sweet smile and pulled out his finger, dragging a low whine out of Loki’s lips. “Then you won’t mind if I do this…”

Loki jerked his hips to try and follow his fingers, teeth gritted to silence a pitiful moan. “Not at all, this is perfectly fine.” He hissed, dragging his  _ f _ s too much to be believable.

Thor gently caressed his erection, still slick with spit, and grinned widely at seeing Loki’s knees buckling. “So you won’t ask me to take care of this, will you?”

Loki withheld a whimper, forcing himself to resist. “What for? It’s not like I’m enjoying this…”

“Of course not, it’s not like you were any close to satisfaction at all…” Thor pushed his thumb along the underside of his penis.

Loki arched his back, unable to suppress a throaty moan. “You’re being very unfair right now…” He spat through his teeth, bitter at the way Thor seemed able to play his body like a fine-tuned violin.

“Oh? Am I?” Thor smiled calmly. “I might decide to play fair if you decided to be sincere…”

Loki stared at him in spite for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to appease his own pride or get his satisfaction. “ _ Ffffine _ …” He hissed, letting himself relax a bit. “I won’t last if you keep that up…” He admitted under his breath and Thor beamed at that concession. “See, it wasn’t that hard…”

Loki grumbled a bit, fretting to get some closure. “Now get me off.”

“I feel like there should be a  _ please _ in there somewhere…” Thor grinned, just barely dragging his digits along his thighs.

Loki kicked lightly with a displeased groan. “Why are you even doing this?”

“Why did you ever do it to me? I’m having fun and you’re quite the sight, all worked up like this…”

Loki huffed and tried to maintain some composure. “Will you get me off,  _ please _ ?”   
Thor moved on top of him, half an inch from pushing himself inside Loki, and looked him straight in the eye. “Ask me for it.” He insisted, his low voice almost a purr.   
Loki was more than a little surprised at the request but he had to admit the way Thor was looming over him, how he could almost feel his warmth on his own skin, how he found himself longing for a kiss to lose himself into, he felt his legs go weak at how close he was to finally having him.   
Something in his head snapped into place, telling him it was fine to just let go once, reassuring him that losing that power struggle would eventually win him back the adoring Thor he knew and loved to maneuver. Loki licked his suddenly dry lips and sighed, trying to push his face closer to Thor’s. “... please, fuck me.”

Thor looked at him for a moment and saw again the softness in Loki’s eyes that he rarely got to witness over the last few centuries. It was the same softness of the Loki who braided his hair the way real warriors were meant to because he couldn’t get it right, not really. The same softness and release he saw the first time they ever made love. It wasn’t Thor’s first but it was Loki’s, and yet, with that softness Loki was the one to direct the whole thing, asking politely at first -  _ kiss me, brother, please _ \- and then demanding, when his hands were roaming Thor’s body and hair, grabbing and scratching and marking all over -  _ harder, keep me up higher, keep going like that _ .   
The sight of Loki finally abandoning himself made him sigh with a love he thought long gone and he dove in for a kiss with all of himself.

Loki nearly melted under him, his tense arms relaxing and his legs spreading just a tad more, just enough that Thor took the invitation and lubed himself up, suddenly urging to feel that kind of bond again.   
He pushed his cock slowly inside of Loki, all slick oil and warm skin giving way, and Loki moaned deeply into the kiss, enjoying the way Thor seemed to find his own place inside him.   
For a moment it was all too tempting for Thor to untie Loki and just give in, to crawl back to the comfortable space in his mind where Loki loved him and everything was fine. He actually had to force himself to break that kiss and take a deep breath to prevent himself from giving in.

Loki instinctively tried to follow, to keep kissing him, and gave him a puzzled look, unsure what that meant, despite Thor still lodged deep inside him. “Thor-”

“It’s been awhile, I just need to catch my breath…” Thor forced half a smile, conceding himself to push his forehead to Loki’s for a moment to regain composure, before going back to kissing him, and Loki suspected there was more than what Thor told him, but he also knew his brother was not one for big, convoluted thoughts. Especially not when his dick was up.   
Thor slowly started moving, struggling to pace himself instead of letting his lust get the best of him.

Loki let himself moan when Thor backed off his lips again and pushed his head against Thor’s temple, yearning for more contact, biting softly along his jawline as if to try and mark something to be his own on Thor.

Thor tightened his grip on his thighs with a low groan, not in pain but in protest that Loki would have that possessiveness on him, but something in his heart sank at that, grasping at the hope that someway, at some point, Loki did love him and did think of him as  _ his _ , even though both of them always knew it had to be a secret and that it eventually wouldn’t have survived the inevitable changes they’d have to face.

And there they were now, in a bed on a cargo ship, Thor kinged and somehow out of his betrothal to Sif, and Loki, both a traitor and an ally without a real distinction, as different as they could be from the days of their youth and still in a sweaty tangle of limbs and kisses.

Loki kissed Thor, dragging him out of his own thoughts, and bit his cheek, taking his time to lick him.

Thor let out a throaty sigh and let Loki do as he pleased, but still prevented him from moving his hips in a way that would let him dictate the rhythm. He was already giving Loki too much leeway letting him kiss and bite, maybe it was time to  _ distract him  _ from his own thoughts and watch him unravel at his hands.

Thor tried to move at different angles, adjusting ever so lightly at every move so as not to give away his intentions until Loki broke out in a lewd gasp, arching his back to get more.

Thor grinned and took the opportunity to bite his throat, getting yet another dragged out moan out of Loki, who was desperately bucking his hips in an attempt to finally get his satisfaction.

Thor kept going at it until the moans bubbling from Loki’s throat got progressively louder and shorter and all of a sudden he withdrew his cock, ignoring his own frustration to concentrate on Loki’s reaction.   
Loki’s eyes fluttered for a moment as he tensed up just shy of coming, and he looked at Thor, almost shaking for the intensity of the moment. “Why-” He sighed out, hips jerking up to search of a pleasure that wouldn’t come.

Thor’s palm moved to cover his throat, his thumb feeling for the pulse that he always looked for. Loki’s pulse had always been his one way to tell if he was being sincere and Thor always masked that as a playful grab or a caress, sometimes a chokehold if that was the way things were going.   
“Tell me you love me.”   
Loki groaned. “You know I do.”   
“No. Tell me.” Thor insisted and Loki relented a bit, just enough to answer.   
“I love you, Thor, I always have…” He sighed, hoping that Thor would finally give in.   
Thor thumbed the curve of his craned neck, checking Loki’s heartbeat for a sign of dishonesty. It was both disheartening and incredibly reassuring to find him telling the truth and Thor bent down for a kiss, suddenly aware of how fast his own heart was thumping.   
Loki tried to get Thor to push back inside him, tightening his legs around Thor’s hips, but he didn’t seem to budge.   
“Beg me.” Thor himself was surprised at his own request and Loki scowled.   
“Excuse me?”   
“Convince me I should actually let you cum. Beg me.”   
For the longest second in both of their existences, Thor found himself bluffing that he would even be capable of walking away, when he himself was aching to go back to what they were doing and bury himself with all of his worries in the comfortable warmth of Loki’s hole, and Loki himself was convinced that Thor must have been bluffing, but a nagging voice inside his head reminded him he was on very thin ice with him and this might have convinced him to lay off.   
Loki took a deep breath, trying to clear his head for a moment. “Please, brother… I’m really, painfully close and it has been too long since I’ve been fucked in a way that really satisfied me and that time was just before your coronation… please, I know you must have missed this too, just take me and use me if that’s what you want, just don’t leave me like this- I’ll do anything you want…” He tried to bargain, leveraging feelings that he hoped were just dormant and not long gone, grasping at straws in hope Thor would still remember his coronation day was the last time they ever made love before everything went to shit between them.   
Thor remembered, and he remembered how after the deed Loki joked he would have had a hard time calling him  _ king _ with his cock in his mouth and he remembered laughing and how for once he opted to not let Loki braid his hair, and how that was the last opportunity he ever had to let him do it. Thor remember perfectly how normal everything seemed right up until the brink of disaster and his heart sunk for a moment.   
He tightened his grip on Loki’s neck and he felt his heart race with the first moment of fear he’d had all night.   
“Do not call me brother, I am your king.”

His grip loosened and Loki found himself in a tangle of newfound arousal, actual fear and worry that he had actually, truly lost his Thor.   
“Please, my king…” He tried again and Thor pushed into him with a brute force that made him arch his back with half an howl.   
“That’s more like it.” Thor grunted, rapidly pushing in and out of him to chase his own pleasure.   
Loki clamped up around his cock, nearly screaming as he finally came between their bodies, and Thor stopped for a moment to let him catch his breath and enjoy the view of Loki panting, completely disheveled and too unraveled to be capable of lying.   
“Tell me you love me.” He asked, almost under his breath for fear that Loki wouldn’t be able to.   
“I love you…” Loki slurred out, without even attempting to recompose himself.   
Thor dove in for a kiss, trying to slow down his racing heart, and went back to moving inside Loki with the sudden urge to mark him like he hadn’t in years, to know that however much he could try to cover it up in public, both of them would know he still could feel Thor’s cum running down his leg at the most inappropriate time possible, as it always happened after their nightly escapades.   
Loki just laid there, struggling to catch his breath with his arms over his head like that, but honestly the way he came, he would have been surprised to be able to catch his breath at all. The all too familiar feeling of Thor almost desperately chasing his pleasure lulled him in a state of peace, because for every being Loki fucked before and on Sakar for the entertainment of Grandmaster - Grandmaster included -, never had that urge for intimacy Thor always had when making love to him.   
He once noticed, after disguising himself as Sif just for fun, how differently Thor treated everyone else compared to him, especially in bed.   
For all his words and intentions, Thor still felt his to have and to hold, his head pushing in the crook of his neck, moaning and gasping as he always did, and in that familiarity, Loki did what he always did in those occasions, he tried to accommodate him as best as he could, clenching and loosening his muscles with every movement until Thor finally pushed as deep as he could with a low, breathy moan.   
Loki relaxed his whole body again, affectionately rubbing his lips against Thor’s temple as he caught his breath again.   
That gesture surprised them both and Thor soon lifted his head to look him in the eye.

“Don’t you think for a moment that this meant you’re forgiven.”

Loki was surprised at that and tried to cover up his surprise with a crooked smile. “I wouldn’t dare to presume that…”

Thor recognized Loki’s usual arrogance and clenched his jaw. He didn’t really expect to tame Loki with one fuck, but he did expected to see him show some modesty after the way he forced him to surrender his control.

Loki tilted his head, trying to see through his serious expression. “Is something the matter?” 

Thor undid the belt holding his wrists and forced himself off of Loki, to go back to the basin to wash himself up.

That rattled Loki a bit. Loki rubbed his wrists, staring at Thor’s back. “What’s wrong, brother?”

“You’ve had what you came for. Now leave. I wish to rest in peace.”

Loki stared at his brother’s broad back for a long moment, trying to understand what he was aiming for. Thor was never one for subtle manipulation like he was. It wasn’t like him, he was too direct for that. Or at least, he’d always been to direct before everything went to hell.   
Loki stood up from the bed, his legs still wobbling for the thorough fuck, and decided this was another battle he’d better lose too, if he still wanted Thor around in any way, shape or form.   
“I didn’t come here to satisfy my lust, Thor. I missed you. I missed us.” He admitted and Thor felt his heart beat faster and harder, but he kept staring at the deep space outside his cabin.   
“If this truly means nothing to you anymore, I’ll understand. I’ll lay in the bed I made myself.” He tried to make himself truly comfortable with that thought, bracing himself for a loss he would never have been really ready for.   
Thor felt his knees go weak at the thought of losing Loki again, this time by choice, and he finally turned around just enough to look at him over his shoulder. “I won’t tolerate being betrayed again, brother.” He warned, his heart desperately drumming for reassurance.   
Loki covered the distance between them and leaned against his back, his hands running to feel the heart he so desperately wished to own again. “If you’ll ever have to burn this bridge, I’ll hand you the torch myself. But for the time being, will you come back to bed, my king?” He almost purred, with unprecedented satisfaction at feeling Thor’s heart racing like it used to when they were young.

Thor grabbed his wrists to turn around and again the sight of Thor towering over him like that made Loki shiver in anticipation.   
“We’re still playing by my rules.” Thor warned.   
“It was a lot more fun than I anticipated… do I still have to be tied up if I promise to play nice?”   
Thor let go of his wrist just to grab him by his thighs. “We’ll see about that…”

 

 

Thor left Loki untied, he even let him straddle him at some point during the night, granting him the opportunity to decide the rhythm and although at that point he could have exacted revenge, he didn’t.   
Loki even seemed to enjoy Thor’s new possessive streak, the way he bit his neck and yanked on his hair was very different since the last time they made love, and he actively encouraged it.   
They only stopped going at each other when they couldn’t anymore and Loki collapsed on top of Thor, gasping for air.

Thor played with his hair, pushing it out of his face before kissing him softly.   
Loki almost purred, stretching on top of him before actually looking him in the eye. “Would you really have wanted me to go, earlier?”   
Thor tried to make sense of his own thoughts, to give an intelligible answer, even if he could not for the life of him not make it a brutally honest one.   
“I have never, in our lives,  ever wanted you to see you go away, Loki. But I also know that what I want and what I need are not always the same thing. I can’t bear the thought of losing you again, but I’m not going to allow you to ever hurt me the way you did, even if leaving you hurts me just as much, it will be a pain I’d only have to face once. And with you I have no real way to know how many more times I’ll have to go through it.” Thor shrugged and Loki felt the dissonance between his words and the gentle touches to his hair like knife stabs to his chest, but he had to admit Thor seemed to have gotten a whole lot wiser than he ever was.   
Loki scanned his face for a moment, considering it might be pay out more to start lying less, at least to him, at least for the time present. “I let my jealousy drive us apart before and I too have suffered from it. I have no wish for it to happen again but I cannot promise you it won’t, not unless being loyal to you keeps being my best option.” He admitted.   
Thor sighed lightly and held him closer, appreciating the honesty in his words, despite their content. He’d rather the scorpion wagged his tail under his nose than another sting he didn’t expect.

“Let us sleep, now. We earned some rest.”   
“I know I did, but you just laid there-” Thor scowled and Loki couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “I jest, my brother, we both equally earned some rest…”   
Thor snorted and shook his head, before closing his eye. “I might accidentally kick you out of the bed, you know?”   
Loki laughed softly against the rough skin of his neck, shifting to find his perfect position on top of him. “I know better than to take offence to that, you always had a tendency to be a violent sleeper…”   
“I did not.”   
“You did too.”   
A soft bang on the wall caught their attention and they quieted down.   
“... who’s in the other cabin?”   
“Heimdall, I think?”   
“... let’s let the man sleep, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fell down the Thorki hellhole again please don't save me I like it here


End file.
